Known optoelectronic components comprise semiconductor chips which emit electromagnetic radiation in the blue spectral range having a wavelength of less than approximately 480 nm. The semiconductor chips have to emit electromagnetic radiation having the longest possible wavelength to achieve high lumen values. This has the disadvantage that the radiation power of a semiconductor chip that emits in the blue spectral range decreases greatly as the wavelength increases.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component which comprises semiconductor chips having a high radiation power and at the same time emits light in the long-wave blue spectral range.